Geremon
, , |s1=Numemon |s2=KaratsukiNumemon }} Geremon is a Mollusk Digimon. Geremon lacks offensive ability, but on the other hand it's quite brutal, and will attack any enemy. Of course this leads to a lot of defeat, but it forgets this quickly and goes on to prove stronger enemies over and over.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks *'Hyper Stink'This attack retains its original name of "Hyper Smell" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Hyper Smell): Emits a disgusting smell with a burp. *'Dirty Puddle' *'Polka Dots' * : Throws a single pile of junk. * Licks the enemy in a disgusting way. * : Throws multiple balls of dung. * : Charges with a slippery body. * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against intruders. Design Geremon is a yellow slug with red eyes, brown spots on its back, and teeth and a tongue in its mouth. Etymologies ;Geremon (ヌメモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Geremon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon World Geremon appears as a wild Digimon at Factorial Town and Trash Mountain. They sometimes drop Port. Potties when defeated. Digimon Digital Card Battle Geremon is a Rare-Specialty Champion level digimon card. Digimon World 3 Geremon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory's Sewers. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 11/9. Digimon World Re:Digitize Geremon asks Taiga what the item its stood next to is, and learns it's a bike. After learning this, Geremon decides to take the bike to the City so that the others will be impressed and wont bully it due to smelling bad. It then opens a gate for Taiga to use and gives him a Geremon card. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Geremon asks Taiga what the item its stood next to is, and learns it's a bike. After learning this, Geremon decides to take the bike to the City so that the others will be impressed and wont bully it due to smelling bad. It then opens a gate for Taiga to use and gives him a Geremon card. Digimon World: Next Order Any Rookie level Digimon will Digivolve into Geremon, should they fail to meet the requirements for any of the Digimon they are able to Digvolve into by the age of 7, should they have a higher Wisdom stat than Strength. If their Strength is higher, they will become a Numemon instead. Geremon can digivolve to Etemon with 3500 HP, 400 Strength, 400 Stamina, 500 Speed, less than 39 Weight, less than 39 Discipline and 30 wins. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Geremon is #160, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 146 HP, 178 MP, 93 Attack, 98 Defense, 70 Spirit, 72 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Numb Ward2 traits. Geremon digivolves from Otamamon. In order to digivolve to Geremon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, but only if you have previously befriended a Numemon. Geremon can DNA digivolve to Etemon with Sukamon or JungleMojyamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Geremon is a Electric Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Armadillomon, and Solarmon, and can digivolve to Etemon, SuperStarmon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Hyper Smell and its support skill is To Fight Another Day which ensures escape from all wild battles. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Geremon is #095 and is a Electric Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Elecmon, Armadillomon, and Solarmon, and can digivolve to Etemon, SuperStarmon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Hyper Smell and its support skill is To Fight Another Day which ensures escape from all wild battles. Digimon World Championship Geremon digivolves from Guilmon and Gotsumon, and can digivolve to Phantomon, SuperStarmon, and Vademon. Digimon Heroes! Geremon is card 6-185. Digimon Links Geremon digivolves from Elecmon, Armadillomon, and Solarmon, and can digivolve to Etemon, SuperStarmon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise Geremon digivolves from Elecmon and can digivolve to SuperStarmon. Notes and references